gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.4 - Podejrzane fałszerstwo
Chris: Witajcie ponownie w Ameryce, poprzednio ekipy zmierzyły się w zajęciach firmowych, po głupim błędzie wypadł Geoff, kto dziś przetrwa a kto nie, dowiecie się tego w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Duncan: Ale trzęsie, czy niemożemy podróżować autokarem? Chef: Czego chcesz, konie są nienajedzone a my jedziemy po wybojach. Chris: Szefie, jesteśmy na miejscy, możesz się zatrzymać. Courteny: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chris: Richmond, w stanie Virginia, dzisiaj zajmiecie się walutą amerykańską. Owen: A bedzie coś do jedzenia? Duncan: Będę mógł zakosić trochę kasy? Chris: Nie, zabieram was do mennicy w Richmond, załatwiłem wam przpustkę wiec bądzcie wdzięczni. Trent: Niech będzie, na czym polega zadanie? Chris: Zadanie jest proste, część pierwsza to jak najszybsze wyprodukowanie 100 banknotów jednodolarowych. Duncan: A nie można wyprodukować jednej studolarówki? Chris: Własnie na tym zadanie polega, kto szybciej je zrobi, ten wygra pierwsze zadanie. Courtney: Nie powinno być z tym żadnego problemu. Chris: W takim razie zaczynajcie. Bridgette: Tutaj jest instrukcja, najpierw trzeba znaleźć zielony papier. Katie: Poszukam go. Bridgette: Następnie rządowe pieczątki. Alejandro: Ja się tym zajmę. Chris: A także specjalną maszyne drukarską, jest ich tutaj dużo. DJ: Mam materiały. Heather: Ja będę siedziała przy maszynie. Tyler: Mam się czymś zająć. Trent: Nie, siedź cicho. Eva: Mam te pieczątki. Harold: Świetnie, teraz możemy zaczynać. Heather: Ustawiamy maszyne na 100 i czekamy. LeShawna: Pamiętaj że po każdym banknosie trzeba pociągnąć dźwignię. Heather: Serio? Kto chce się tym zająć? Lindsay: Ja mogę, przydam się do czegoś. Gwen: Skończyliście już? Trent: Mamy już 89 banknotów. Wygramy to. Courtney: Skończyliśmy. Trent: Co? Jak tak szybko? Heather: To proste, właczyliśmy powielanie. Chris: Niezły pomysł, pierwsze wyzwanie dla prezydentów, ale niestety ktoś nakablował na was policji, a za podrabianie pieniędzy jest kara, więc druga część zadania to ucieszka przed policjantem, będziemy nimi ja i szef. Jeśli ukryjecie walizki z pieniędzmi tak, żebyśmy ich nieznaleźli, to wygracie. Zaczynajmy, macie 5 minut na ucieczke. Alejandro: Musimy ich zmylić, część z nas pobiegnie i ukryje teczkę, a druga część będzie uciekać. Trent: Świetnie. Eva: Jakieś pomysły? Courtney: Nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak tylko uciekać. Więc wiejemy. Chris: Radze wam się pospieszyć. Heather: W porządku, już nas nie ma. Chef: Juz zaczynamy. Chris: Ty biegnij za nimi, a ja bede gonił drużynę Trenta. Sadie: Uciekliśmy im. Katie: Niestety nie, Chris jedzie na jakimś skuterku. Bridgette: Nie pękajcie, przecież to chłopaki mają walizkę. Chris: Co tam mówiłaś? Słyszałem, jadę za nimi. Gwen: A niech to. Tyler: Myślicie, że dziewczyny jego odciągnęły? Trent: Chciałbym stary, ale on już tu jest. Alejandro: Musimy przyspieszyć. Duncan: Haha, zostawiliśmy ich w tyle. DJ: Teraz nas nie dogonią. Chef: Tak wam się wydaje dzieciaki. Harold: Ej, masz skuter, to nie fair. Chef: A co ty tam wiesz. Oddawajcie walizkę. Heather: Prędzej kury zaczną latać. Owen: Zwiewajcie, ja go zatrzymam. Chef: Lepiej zejdź mi z drogi mały. Owen: Haha, do kogo mówisz mały...? Chef: Nie myśl sobie, że mnie zatrzymasz... Owen: Nie zatrzymam, ale może...pogramy w karty? Chef: Chętnie, dawno nie grałem, zagrajmy w pokera, ja zaczynam. Alejandro: I jak sytuacja? Trent: Chyba silnik mu wysiadł, nie widzę go. Chef: Dobieram. Owen: Co tam masz szefuniu? Chef: Mam fula, przegrałeś. Owen: Poker...nara, muszę dogonić resztę, a przy okazji, zabieram skuter. Chef: Co? To nie jest poker, nic nie masz, to oszustwo, wracaj tu, to ja wygrałem...ej, zaraz...Chris mnie wykopie... Chris: Żeby teraz musiał zepsuć się ten silnik... Chef: Pomóc Ci? Chris: A co z tamtą drużną? Chef: No ten, zabrali mi skuter. Chris: Naprawione, to pomóż mi łapać tamtych. LeShawna: Jedzie. Owen: Spokojnie to tylko ja. Duncan: Extra, jak mu zabrałeś skuter? Owen: Powiedzmy że go wygrałem. Courtney: Teraz to już na pewno wygramy. Chris: Widzę ich. Trent: Jejku, gdzie my w ogóle idziemy. Chris: Już nigdzie, walizeczke poproszę, dziękuję. Alejandro: Hej. Chef: Tak jest, wygralismy. Chris: Tak więc, wy przegraliście, gdyby szef nie zajął się sprawami prywatnymi to moze mielibyście jeszcze szanse. O tam jest druga drużyna. Courtney: Parzcie, chyba ich mają. Lindsay: Jej, to znaczy ze wygraliśmy. DJ: Haha, to się nazywa zabawa. Szkoda tylko że nie ma tu pana misiaczka. Duncan: DJ, wyluzuj. Chris: I po raz kolejny wygrywają prezydenci, macie jakiegoś farta, no w każdym razie, statuetki wywalą już 3 zawodnika, zagłosujcie mądrze, żeby znowu się to na was nie zemściło. Przemyślenia zawodników: Trent: Nie do wiary, już 3 raz, nie wiem na kogo zagłosować, ale to Alejandro oddał walizkę... Bridgette: Tak na prawdę nie wiem który chłopak zawinił, no trudno, strzelam...Tyler... Katie: My się zawsze trzymamy razem, 2 pewne głosy na Izzy. Sadie: Tak ona nic dzisiaj nie zrobiła. Izzy: Za cicho dziś siedziałam, głos na Trenta. Gwen: Dziś jestem bez winy, głosuję na Bridgette, ona wypaplała że walizkę mają chłopaki. Alejandro: Ja wypusciłem walizkę, ale nie zagłosuje sam na siebie. Tyler: Słąbo nam idzie, trzeba pozbyć się najsłabszych... Chris: I co, łyso wam? Trzeci raz z rzędu jesteście zagrożeni, wszyscy, ech, słabo wam idzie, ale dobra, zaczynam rozdawanie piłeczek baseballowych...najpierw Gwen. Gwen: Hehe. Chris: Katie i Sadie...wy także jesteście bezpieczne. Katie & Sadie: Łiiiii.... Chris: Tylko jeden głos dostał Trent, brawo stary... Trent: Spoko ziom. Chris: Następnie, Alejandro. Alejandro: To było do przewidzenia. Chris: A także Tyler. Tyler: Juhuuu. Chris: Bridgette i Izzy, jesteście zagrożone, nie wiem która bardziej nawaliła, ale w programie zostaje...Bridgette. Bridgette: Tak. Chris: Izzy, wypadasz, znowu na początku programu. Izzy: No tym razem to już przegięcie. Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Trent: Pytanie czego nie zrobiłaś. Izzy: Nieważne, jeszcze wrócę i wam pokaże, bum bum, spadam. Chris: Tak, nikt Cię tu nie chcę. Słąbo wam poszło po raz kolejny, zostało 16 zawodnikó, kto odejdzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.